


Coyote

by hColleen



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hColleen/pseuds/hColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's best to leave warded objects alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote

It was supposed to be something simple, something that was just for the fun of doing it, not for a challenge beyond getting past the wards and guards, nothing special. But the mask, looking something like a fox with a longer, square snout, seemed to demand more from them.

Youko had found out about it, as always, a mask from those who called themselves, arrogantly enough, ‘The People.’ It was said that their canine ‘god’ would bring fertility when he danced through their settlements. They would try to keep the unmated girls away from him, though they would sometimes end up with children. Youko had found it amusing that the unmated girls’ children were considered unlucky while the mated women’s children were lucky. Kuronue just had a general disregard for propriety that made him want to go after it with Youko.

From the moment they touched it, though, something drove them, coursed through their bodies. It wasn’t quite lust; they were both very familiar with that and with its fulfillment. There was more to it, not just a lust for pleasure, but a lust to flaunt it, to draw in all those around them into the swirling vortex of their passion, touching each soul and leaving it changed, touched for the better.

Kuronue took the mask from Youko, setting it at a rakish angle on his head. Aside from the slightly different shape and the different markings that had almost faded with time, it looked a lot like a kitsune mask, most amusing on the bat demon. “Let’s celebrate. I want to go to a bar.”

“With the loot right on your head like that?” Youko asked, his hands on his hips as he looked at Kuronue, not bothering to hide the fact that he was starting to get hard. It usually took a bit more than Kuronue acting like an idiot to turn him on, but he’d held the mask before Kuronue and could feel its power still coursing through his veins. He’d never quite felt anything like that before. It was invigorating, a drug he could become quite used to.

A grin on his lips that matched the angle of the mask, Kuronue answered, “Why the hell not? Tell me you don’t want to show off once in a while.” He stepped closer, his hand reaching over to caress Kurama’s cock, then up to his stomach. He laughed, drunk already on the power coursing through him. “Catch me, if you can,” he said, running off past Youko, fast enough to make it a challenge, but not fast enough to really lose him. His body ached for more, but he needed to get to the bar first. He couldn’t explain that need, but it coursed through him as strongly as his need for Youko’s cock and touch.

“Damn bat,” Youko snarled, feeling that intoxication ebbing slightly as Kuronue got farther away from him. He didn’t like that feeling, the ache left behind when need flowed away. He took off running as much to recapture that feeling as to catch Kuronue.

Youko caught Kuronue just outside the bar he’d selected He caught the bat’s arm and turned him, pushing him against the wall of the bar and kissing him desperately. The run, the variations in the strength of what he felt from the mask had made his lust grow almost beyond his ability to control. He rocked his hips into Kuronue, pleased when the bat rocked back into him, pleased with the heat he could feel pouring off his body, but it still wasn’t enough. He let Kuronue push him back.

“Inside. I want…a drink,” Kuronue panted.

“If you think…”

Kuronue pushed him away then pulled him into the bar before Youko could finish his threat. It actually took the great Youko a moment to find his feet and move under his own impetus. He followed Kuronue to the bar where they both ordered a pint of ‘whatever’ from the bartender, a jaded-looking frog youkai. He pulled two pints and set them down, turning away only after he was paid.

The drinks were ignored, though. Both Youko and Kuronue looked around the nearly full bar and then back at each other. “This will work,” Kuronue purred. “It’s time,” he said, turning to face Youko, his eyes glowing with a light that had nothing to do with the Makai.

Slim white fingers traced the edge of the mask. “It’s time,” he agreed, the same light shining in his eyes. He leaned in, the kiss starting as a lingering ‘hello’ before it became hungry again.

Kuronue pressed Youko against the bar, then lifted him up high enough that he could pull his tail over the bar before sitting on it. He followed him up, knocking over their cups and not noticing. It was far more important that they kiss, that they devoured each other. Kuronue tried to press Youko down and Youko fought back, deepening their kiss, one hand supporting himself, the other pulling at the bat’s clothing.

There was a protest from the bartender and he reached over to push them off the bar, but just before he touched them, he was filled with the same lust that drove the two thieves. As they gained attention of the others, the wave of lust spread to fill the entire bar and demons began to watch while they moved closer to each other, their eyes unable to leave the bat and the fox on the bar.

The two were only vaguely aware that they were the center of attention and it didn’t matter. They had to perform, had to get closer. Kuronue stopped trying to push Youko back for now and began pulling at his clothes, removing the pristine white tunic and the stained pants, throwing them he didn’t care where as long as he could touch that glorious skin they covered. The rite could not be completed if they were dressed. They needed to be naked, needed to be closer.

Youko pushed Kuronue back, pulling his clothes off as he did, pulling him up until Kuronue was balanced between his hands and feet, his hips raised from the bar. The whole time, their lips and tongues remained entangled, sometimes teeth closing on them to maintain closeness.

As they moved closer, their audience took cue and moved closer as well, females climbing into the laps of males, males crawling into the laps of other males, youngsters climbing into the laps of their elders, their eyes locked on the two on the bar, not yet coming together yet. Their bodies ached with a hunger, a lust they didn’t understand but had to answer.

Kuronue broke their kiss. “You intend to do it like this?” he panted harshly.

Youko licked his lips and used the break in their kiss to move so that he was squatting over Kuronue. “Yes, I intend to fuck myself with your cock like this. Are you up for it or are you a weakling?”

Eyes burning with lust and challenge, Kuronue shot back, “I don’t think you’re up for it.”

Youko reached behind himself, eyes locked on Kuronue’s, knowing but not seeing that everyone in someone else’s lap was doing the same, and guided Kuronue’s cock into his ass. His back arched and though he tried to maintain eye contact, he was forced to close his eyes and focus solely on not moving too fast. It’d been a long time since he’d let Kuronue fuck him and his body wasn’t used to being taken. He leaned back, his hands going to Kuronue’s knees. “Keep ‘em up,” he panted, looking down his body at Kuronue again. He licked his lips and then moved, rocking just a little, tightening the muscles of his ass to keep Kuronue’s cock in his ass.

“Fuck it like you mean it,” Kuronue countered. He flexed his hips a little, rocking them up. Soon, they found a rhythm that made Youko’s cock leak with precum and had them both moaning like professional whores.

Around them, every pairing was moving with them, the ones in laps leaning forward, holding knees as they moved, the ones on the bottom either holding their hips and helping them move or gripping the chair as they rocked their hips in. Chairs scraped along the floor, tables were pushed aside, moans and cries rose from throats and the scent of sex rode the air like humidity before a summer storm.

Youko shifted, leaning forward a bit, his hands wrapping around Kuronue’s hips. “More,” he growled, leaning forward to bite at Kuronue’s lips, his hips moving in circles on Kuronue’s cock as he forced the bat to remain still. “Fuck me harder, more,” he groaned, his back arching until he was looking at the ceiling.

Adjusting his balance, Kuronue reached up for Youko’s arm, pulling and turning until the kitsune was under him on the bar. He grinned, hunger in every line of his expression as he pushed Youko’s feet up until his knees met his shoulders and his hips left the counter. “Oh, I will fuck you harder,” he growled, his voice sounding more like a dog’s growl than his own voice. He rolled his hips into Youko’s body, moving the kitsune along the bar until his head hit the wall. Grinning ferally, Kuronue pressed the kitsune’s ankles to the wall and began fucking him hard, pressing his body until his shoulders were against the wall and his head was up between his shins.

Chairs screamed in protest of the motion that was now taking place. Several pairings were bent over tables, their eyes locked on the bar. The tables groaned as well and hands wrapped around those cocks that weren’t in asses, even around those that had come already and were still throbbing with need.

Youko reached around Kuronue, grabbing his ass and pulled him in faster, harder. “Yes,” he moaned as well as his contracted throat allowed him. He pressed his head back, arching, twisting, trying to thrust back into Kuronue’s violent thrusts, to get more. “Fuck me, more, harder,” he whined, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Leaning forward so that his head rested against the wall, Kuronue thrust as hard as he could. The bar groaned, the wall began to crack where Youko’s body touched and pressed into it. “Suck your cock,” he ordered, pulling Youko’s legs up the wall, fucking him harder to press his hips until his cock leaked against his forehead.

“Bastard,” Youko complained, twisting and stretching until he could get his mouth around the head of his cock. He wanted to scream at the sensation. Being fucked as hard as Kuronue was fucking him and the feel of a warm mouth around his cock, knowing that it was his mouth, the taste of his own precome filling his mouth, all of it conspired to make his eyes roll back in his head and a deeply satisfied moan fill his body, echoing through his chest before finding a way out of his throat. His fingers curled around Kuronue’s ass, digging in until they broke the skin and blood began to trickle down Kuronue’s legs.

Screaming, Kuronue threw his head back, his wings splaying wide as he trembled. Another thrust and he cried out again, this time coming hard enough to keep his hips thrusting into Youko’s body. Around him, groans and screams and sobbing let him know, as much as he could comprehend, that everyone had come with him. Youko came, his come spilling from his lips, unable to swallow in the position Kuronue had him in.

It was a long time before anyone could move. Embarrassment stilled most tongues as they realized just what they’d done and with whom—enemies, children, siblings, other’s mates. Kuronue pulled out of Youko’s body, drawing a gasp from both of them, then helped the kitsune out of the strange posture he’d been forced into. He reached up but the mask had vanished. He gave Youko a lopsided grin. “I wonder if it went back?”

Youko groaned as his body protested every motion he made. He managed to get to his feet only to find that his knees weren’t particularly interested in holding him up yet. Making a face, he looked down at himself and the state of his clothing, his tunic on the floor, soaking up spilled drinks, his pants not visible from where he leaned. “I don’t think I want to know,” he said, wiping his mouth off. When body trembled just a little less, he summoned some clothing from the aether, watching as Kuronue pulled on his pants and readjusted his vest.

He turned to the bartender. “Two drinks,” he asked, reaching into Kuronue’s pockets for money.

The drinks appeared but the money did not disappear, even after five rounds of trying to forget what had happened and just how public it was.

Kuronue leaned over and whispered into Youko’s furry ear, “I quite enjoyed that. I wonder if anyone here got pregnant of that.” He didn’t even know where that comment came from, but it was out of his mouth before he could do anything about it.

“I really don’t want to know and don’t think you’re getting to do anything like that to me again,” Youko snarled. He couldn’t even sit, his ass was so sore and Kuronue’s question made his mind go to a very dark place for him. There was only one thing that could possess a demon, after all.

“I’ll carry you back to the den.”

“Fuck off or I’ll chain you to the wall and fucking ignore your ass for a week.” Youko had worked hard at staying out from under the thumb of Inari, to be subject to another god did not help his temper any at all.

Kuronue still had enough sense to shut up and they finished another five rounds before returning to their den, plastered enough to sing on their way and collapse unconscious just inside the doorway when they tried to undress each other.


End file.
